


Fitting

by Chia_P



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chia_P/pseuds/Chia_P
Summary: Nazuna struggles with his feelings for Kuro while the other boy is making sure one of his costumes for an upcoming show will fit him properly.





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> AAAA I haven't finished a story in SO LONG!!!   
> I hope you enjoy it!

Nazuna is ashamed of himself. Almost every single thought he's currently having is wildly inappropriate. Kuro is down on the floor in front of him at crotch height, but it's simply to examine the fit of a costume he's been sewing for the small blond. That's the only purpose. Nazuna is thinking of several other things he could be doing down there and is mentally berating himself for it.

The costume Kuro is currently checking the fit of is for a temporary unit, and he doesn't know if it's better or worse not having the other members of Ra*bits there. On one hand, they could all be chatting and taking his attention off of...certain ideas. On the other hand, if he was still thinking of how hot it would be if the redhead would just-no that would be embarrassing, and it's probably best to suffer this embarrassment alone. Eichi and Leo are both showing up at different times for their uniform fittings, so he and Kuro are the only two in the dojo. No one is there for Karate practice, so at least he can be thankful for something. Kuro is also wearing his school uniform and not his gi, which, at just the right angle, gives a great view of Kuro's muscular chest and his perfect-that thought isn't helping him either.

Nazuna is standing on the edge of the mat in only the red undershirt and black pants of their “Knights Killers” outfit. He doesn't even have the jacket on and still feels a little too hot. His pulse quickens as Kuro's hand pulls at the cloth dangerously high up on his thigh to check his inseam. His friend is entirely too close to his crotch for how he's feeling right now. Kuro is pinching at the material of the pants, and Nazuna is trying to think of the least erotic things he can. Memories of dissecting frogs last year can't even distract him from the thought of Kuro unzipping the fly that is now right in front of his face and-

"Nito, are ya ok?"

Nazuna squeaks in surprise and jumps a little when Kuro places a hand on his leg. His friend is peering up into his face with eyebrows furrowed in concern. The blond sputters and struggles to find words. "Yeah m'fine!"

He is relieved when Kuro shrugs and breaks eye contact to check the hems of his pants. He hears the redhead let out a pleased hum and guesses that they won't need to be taken up further. He lets his frustration at being so small distract him. He doesn't notice Kuro stand and gasps when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Are ya really sure something isn't wrong? Ya can tell me." Kuro tries to smile reassuringly, but there's concern in his eyes.

"N-nyo I'm fine!" He stutters and slurs his words. He hates his stupid mouth. Why does he have to be like this?

Kuro raises one eyebrow questioningly. "Your face is all red. Are ya feeling sick?"

Nazuna squeezes his eyes shut. "Uuuuuu. I'm nawt shick."

"O-ok. Ya just don't look so good." He lets out a quiet sigh but drops the subject.

The smaller boy is trying not to think about how awful it is that he can be mistaken as sick when he's turned on, can't talk to save his life, and is tiny and undesirable. Kuro wouldn't want a boyfriend who is this much of a mess and probably also shorter than his sister...

Nazuna feels Kuro's large, warm hand gently touch his shoulder again. "I need ya to try on the jacket next, ok?" His voice is low and reassuring. 

The blond just nods. He feels guilty that Kuro is so concerned over him not being able to handle his embarrassing crush and lewd thoughts. He hears the rustle of fabric and then Kuro is back and holding up a black jacket with lovely gold braid details and gesturing for him to slip one arm into it. He quietly obeys. The taller boy moves behind him to his other side, and the blond slips his other arm into the sleeve he is offered.

When Kuro moves to face Nazuna and button up the jacket, the Ra*bits' leader wonders if his friend can feel his heart thudding in his chest. He's making such a fool of himself, isn't he? Kuro is probably regretting working with him. It's probably such a chore. He definitely thinks he doesn't have the best personality. He tries to be a reliable and outgoing person, but learning to speak up after being so shy and feeling like such a mess is difficult. He even cried the first time he met Kuro. That's how timid and awkward he had been. He still cringes when he thinks of tha first impression the other boy must have had of him.

Kuro continues working just as professionally as ever. He asks Nazuna to make certain movements and checks the seams. The blond thinks he will be ok until he hears Kuro speak again.

"Ok. Looks good. Let's get this off of ya." 

Then, Kuro is back in front of him, unbuttoning the jacket. Nazuna realizes that it all has to come off again. He's still a bit aroused, and knows it will be noticeable through his underwear.

He can't stop Kuro though. All of the guys change in the same dressing rooms on a regular basis, so it would be extremely weird. For costume fittings, Anzu is the only one who leaves the room or has them go change somewhere else, and even that is rare and only for tight fitting costumes. Being half undressed around each other should be no big deal, but, in this very instance in this very dojo with this very...very good looking friend of his-it is. This is not the context in which he wants Kuro to undress him, but he should definitely not be thinking about that context right now. It would temporarily take his mind off of the panic but would certainly exacerbate his current predicament.

Kuro has returned from folding the jacket carefully and is now unbuttoning his pants while asking him to step out of them. Nazuna can barely breathe. Kuro must have noticed but isn't saying anything to indicate whether he has or hasn't. This is of little comfort to Nazuna, because in his anxious state, his heel catches on the pants leg, and he begins to fall backwards.

The blond feels an arm catch him around the waist before he falls. Kuro gently lowers him so he can sit on the floor and looks more concerned than ever, but he doesn't ask any questions. Nazuna feels a bit guilty and worries that his reactions earlier might have made him seem closed off when he is just extremely embarrassed and feeling particularly shy today. He's been trying to be more open this year, but he's sure he just looks like the timid, sour person that he's working hard not to be. 

Luckily, Kuro is now behind him, folding the pants, and is no longer looking at his face At least for now, he can't see the tears pricking at the edges of Nazuna's eyes as the smaller boy struggles to get a grip on his emotions.

“Can ya pass me your shirt?” Kuro doesn't come back around to face him. He just stands behind him patiently. The blond nods and pulls the red material up over his head. He feels it being lifted out of his hands and lowers them to cover his face. He knows Kuro must have realized that he's crying. He hears Kuro walk away, but he's back only a moment later. Nazuna doesn't know what to say or what Kuro might say to him. He's heard the redhead admonish his underclassman in Akatsuki multiple times for being on the verge of shedding tears or freely letting them fall.

But his friend doesn't speak. Nazuna hears the larger boy shift to sit behind him and gasps as two strong arms wrap around his bare torso, pulling him back to rest against Kuro's broad chest. He rests his chin on Nazuna's head for a minute before finally speaking. "I'm sorry if I pushed ya. It's ok not to talk about stuff if ya don't want to."

Nazuna can't believe this is happening. He's not sure if it feels like a good thing or a bad thing, but Kuro probably saw that he had been aroused earlier and definitely heard him crying, which he feels is a very weird combination, and is still there, hugging him warmly, and is even the one apologizing when none of this is his fault.

Even though Nazuna feels like a hot mess, it's probably the best chance he will get to say something. At least, when Kuro says he doesn't like him back, it'll be one day of embarrassment and misery instead of two separate ones. "N-no. Ish nyat yer fault." Nazuna takes a deep breath and begs his mouth to make intelligible sounds. "It's just...I likeyouandI'msorry."

"Huh?" Kuro shifts but is basically mumbling into his hair, and that would be so nice in any romantic situation, but that's not what this is.

A few tears begin rolling down Nazuna's cheeks. "I-I said that I-I like you. And I'm sorry I-"

"Shhhh." Kuro cuts him off and pulls him closer. "Why are ya so sorry?"

"Be-bacahsh you'd nyever like me back." The blond answers in a small voice. He keeps wondering why he's like this. He's even shaking a little.

"Hey, who told you that?" Kuro's voice is somewhere between reassuring and concerned.

"N-nyo one but I..." Nazuna trails off, neither trusting his tongue nor his emotions. 

Kuro sighs. "I've thought ya were cute ever since I met ya on the roof.” He pauses and continues more quietly, “I just thought ya'd never like a guy...like me."

Nazuna lets out a wet sounding chuckle. "I gesh we were bofe finkin' da shame fing." He feels Kuro hug him more tightly, as if to reassure them both, but he doesn't reply. Nazuna guesses that the other boy couldn't understand him but didn't want to ask for clarification this time. It doesn't cross his mind that he's not the only one who might not be so good at coming up with words.

Kuro is so warm, and Nazuna hates to ask to move, but he's sitting in the dojo in only his socks and underwear. He groans. This moment had actually become quite peaceful, and he really doesn't want it to end. If he moves, he thinks he might break some kind of spell. He wonders how this could even be real.

"Hmm?" The redhead hums and shifts rather than managing to ask a real question.

"I need clothes." It's the best explanation Nazuna can give without pointing out that he's mostly naked in a semi-public place And, now that he's thinking about his state of undress, he really doesn't want to start down the path of dirty thoughts that he usually tries to keep contained to his time in the shower or late at night while still wrapped in Kuro's arms. Having a mutual crush is one thing, but that would be too much too soon.

"Oh...yeah." Kuro unwinds himself from around Nazuna and stands before offering the other boy a hand up.

Nazuna accepts it but he really doesn't want to have to face Kuro. He still has puffy, wet eyes from crying. It isn't really an issue though, because as soon as he turns to face the taller boy, Kuro wraps him in a real hug. 

After a moment, he releases the blond and begins handing him his clothes piece by piece.

Once Nazuna is all dressed, he shifts awkwardly, unsure of where they stand or if he should say anything before leaving. He knowsKuro doesn't really talk about feelings all that often and he himself can still be bad at it sometimes. Right as he's about to walk away, his friend calls out to him.

"Hey, Nito."

Nazuna turns around and almost jumps. He hadn't realized Kuro was so close behind him. He feels a warm, rough hand tilt his chin upward a little, and he's suddenly instinctively leaning up into the kiss Kuro is pressing against his lips. He can't think. He's so surprised, and his heart is beginning to race. He wants to just take his clothes off again-and Kuro's-but maybe somewhere else...and maybe after a few dates. His mind is beginning to wander, and he looks back dazedly when Kuro pulls away.

There's a faint blush on the taller boy's cheeks. He quietly asks, "Can I see ya this weekend after practice?"

Nazuna does not understand how Kuro can be so composed after everything that has just happened. He doesn't see that his maybe-boyfriend still looks a little dazed himself. The blond quickly nods. He'd really like that, but he's afraid to speak that thought aloud. Then, he grabs his bag and hurries out of the dojo. 

It's so different from when he ran from that rooftop almost a year ago. This time, he knows he can find his composure, and though he is nervous, he also knows he's worked hard to gain more confidence than the Nazuna from back then ever imagined he could possess. Instead of the shame he felt earlier that day, he now feels a tiny spark of pride glowing inside his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Nazuna is my best boy, and, though third person limited is a bit of a challenge for me (I usually go for omniscient) I really enjoyed writing this entirely from his perspective.
> 
> I'd love to know what you thought! I really appreciate any and all comments and feedback. As always, I tweet @usanazunii if you want to come chat with me about EnStars or potential story ideas! (I'm drowning in WIPs but keep throwing ideas into new documents...)


End file.
